The Premise: An Altered Backstory
by MkJordy
Summary: "All hail, the 1st President of Sugar Rush." (WiR AU) In a time long after Turbo tried and failed to take over Sugar Rush Kingdom, Ralph finds himself crash landing there, having to encounter circumstances drastically different from the movie.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

"Sugar Rush? Oh no, this is that candy go-kart game over by the Whack-A-Mole… I got to get out of here."

I wasn't all that impressed with how the place looked at first, especially with the chocolate everywhere – I hate chocolate. Everything looked so girlish - that's a word, right? -, 'cause I mean, considering how everything looked…It was so pink. Needless to say, I just wanted to get out of there with my medal in hand with as little problems as possible. Looking back, let's just say that that was wishful thinking.

I panicked almost immediately when I noticed my medal was missing. "Oh no! My medal…wh-where is i-"

I looked around to and fro and to my fortunate self, it was not too far away – it was perched on a tree some meters away from me.

So, I jumped around, climbed around… Oh the things I do to get something I really want. First, I climb up a lab with my bare hands and next, I try to climb a tree in the middle of a taffy swamp.

With success I grabbed it, but as I placed it around my neck and tucked it in my shirt, I looked at the damage I made with the escape pod.

"Man, they sure call me Wreck-It Ralph for a reason… I got to get out of here before anyone finds out I did this."

When I was close to the ground, I stepped on a branch that for some reason, disappeared and I ended up falling feet first into the taffy swamp.

It was an ugly sight; although I couldn't see my whole body, I could tell it was. I was completely covered in green taffy… I swam back up, holding to dear life – after many years of Sonic's PSAs, I knew what would've happened if I drowned in the taffy.

Had I not fallen in the swamp, I would've probably been able to avoid staying in Sugar Rush overnight.

I followed the long trench that was formed by the escape pod, and figuring that I came from the entrance, it would've taken me a lot longer if I went another way. That, and I didn't want anyone to see me, especially with the green suit I had on. I seriously tried to take it off, but it kept hardening as I was going along.

After what seemed like minutes, or hours, or I don't know, I didn't track the time, I found the entrance, with a very colorful bridge leading up to it.

"Oh thank goodness, I can finally get out of here." On the inside of the taffy suit, I sounded pretty normal, but on the outside, it all sounded like mumbles, but I didn't know that at the time.

To think, I really thought that I was just going to walk up the bridge, get passed the entrance, and stroll my way back to the dump…

There were a couple of funny looking donut cops, some guards that…looked like oreos, and even funnier looking giant cinnamon twist guards near the entrance.

"Woah! Hey there big guy, we can't let you pass," Said the donut with sprinkles for a mustache. I really thought that was funny, yet clever for him to have that.

I responded to him with distress in my voice, although no one was able to hear me outside my taffy suit. "Wh-why not, sir?"

"What's that? I can't understand you," The donut replied, circling around me for some odd reason. "And what are you anyway?"

"My name's Wreck-It Ralph, and I know it may seem weird that I'm here – it's a long story -, but I was just going to be on my way…" I say again, no one understood what I was saying, but I didn't know that.

I heard the mustachioed donut tell the tall donut,

"Hey, what do we do with this guy?"

"…The president said that anyone who goes into Sugar Rush without authoritative permission must be apprehended, remember?"

"Oh, right." The mustachioed cop turned to me – I remember this distinctly – and said, "Sorry buddy, there's no one on the list of visitors that fits your description. Rules are rules."

He took out a taser and tased me for what seemed to be forever, or at least until I fainted.

Next thing I knew after waking up, I was tied up on both my hands and feet, standing in front of what looked like a throne. I was also not wearing that dreaded taffy suit, which, I still wonder to this day how they were able to take that off.

There were guards surrounding me at every angle, expecting me to just run away I guess. I considered doing that, but I was more willing to talk my way out instead of trying to force my way out.

Then I saw a car fling in a circle around me and land to form a throne chair. The driver flew out of the seat and to my surprise, it was a very short kid. I looked at one of my hands and noticed the kid was as small as my fist.

A green figure – a gumball, a jawbreaker, I don't know actually – announced in a very monotone voice, "All hail, the 1st president of Sugar Rush, President Vanellope von Schweetz." He pointed to the little girl standing a meter or two in front of me.

She didn't seem too happy that I was there, standing in front of her.

"Alright, Buster, let me be straight with you. I'm not very fond of people who try to go Turbo around here."

* * *

_Hi, hello._

_I don't know if I'll even give another update for this one, I'll just try to test the waters for now._

_If anyone is familiar with my other story, I have an explanation as to why I haven't uploaded chapter 11 yet... Long story short, the file containing it got deleted, and now I have to start it all over again. Oh the joys of technology. I'm SORRY._

_Reviews are appreciated. Yes, yes, indeed they are. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2: Before the Storm

**Chapter 2: Before the Storm**

If I gotta be honest, I have to admit that I was kind of in disbelief that the little girl in front of me was the president of the entire kingdom- er, country. I mean, she didn't have any formal attire on, and pretty much everything she was wearing was based off candy, from her hair to her hair tie to her shoes to her skirt. Even for a guy like me, at least I have a suit and pair of slacks I can slap on for any special occasion, though I don't have any shoes…

So anyway, when Vanellope mentioned the word 'turbo' in her sentence, in my mind I was trying my best not to studder my words, but when I spoke I said, "Wh-whoa whoa w-wait, hold on…Y-you think I was game jumping?"

She was quite unamused with what I asked as she responded, "Tch, was I just plugged in the arcade yesterday? I KNOW you were game jumping. I saw that little trail caused by your space ship - that thing is yours, right?"

"No…W-well, technically no. Even though I was in it?" The pitch of my voice went higher as I spoke. I really could've just lied, but when I'm in a very dire situation, I tend to tell the truth. Hey, I considered that a dire situation – I didn't know what was going to happen to me honestly.

"So tell me big guy, what were you planning to doing here, wreck some things? Because apparently, that's what you did with that spaceship of yours."

"I-I'm…very sorry for what I did there,"

No, I did not say that because I didn't want to suffer the consequences – okay nevermind, that's actually true.

But I continued, "But that was all an accident, honest. I was in a game called Hero's Duty, and long story short, I got stuck in an escape pod I couldn't control, and I blasted out here, coincidentally…"

"Hmph, well whether or not you're telling the truth, you're not going anywhere until you find a way to fix the the land you wrecked."

I gulped, knowing that if I didn't get out of Sugar Rush by morning, my game was getting unplugged. I was sure hoping that Felix was somehow following me – although, later I found out he actually was, along with a certain sergeant. With his golden hammer, it wouldn't have taken long to fix what I destroyed with the escape pod.

I responded, "Well, can I at least tell a 'friend' that I'm here? He has this golden hammer that can fix whatever's broken." Yeah, okay, I know I wasn't really good friends with Felix, but what else could I have said? Colleague? Co-worker? Acquaintance? I didn't think that Vanellope would've been able to understand those words – no offense.

"Oh no no no, you're staying here, in Sugar Rush. I'm not gonna let you out just like that."

I was kind of upset at her, but at the same time, I was able to understand why she said that. I mean, if I was in her shoes, I wouldn't have let a guy just go out that easily if they crashed in my place.

Then Vanellope gave me a little hope as she said, "But I'll tell you what, I'll send my ambassador Sour Bill out to tell your friends about what happened and where you are. What game are you from? Oh, and state your name so Sour Bill can know."

I turned towards the green guy who had a pencil and notepad in hand, "My name's Wreck-It Ralph, and I come from the game Fix-It Felix Jr."

I saw Vanellope walk back to her white kart as she commented, "Huh, they sure gave you a fitting name."

As she turned on the kart, she told me that for the time being, I had to start cleaning up the area I landed in while she dispatched Sour Bill out to Game Central Station. Luckily, he didn't have to go that far.

Pretty much the moment I arrived at the site where the escape pod was located, I saw Fix-It Felix to my relief. And I also saw a familiar sergeant I forgot the name of at the time. She didn't seem so happy to see me.

As I greeted Felix, I tried to do the same to the sergeant, who gave me a swift smack on the head – that actually hurt a lot…

The sergeant greeted me by saying, "You're lucky you're still alive. Otherwise I would've slapped your corpse."

In my mind I was like (man, that sure is a way to greet someone…NOT.)

As I was rubbing my head to ease the pain, I asked, "I-I'm sorry, but what did I do to deserve that?"

She ignored my question as she asked me, "Where's that cybug that was with you in the escape pod?"

I tried to be as honest as possible, "Oh uh, when the spaceship landed, it ejected me and the cybug into the air and it landed in a taffy swamp. Don't worry, it should be dead."

"Wrong." She responded with such certainty – and anger too. "That cybug will multiply. And do you know what will happen if I don't find it in time?"

"What?"

"This game's going to go down faster than a crippled rooster in a coop of chicken hawks."

* * *

_So yes, I wish I could spend more time on my other fanfic, but I just like this one so much because this one's written in first person, which I'm more comfortable writing with than third person._

_Guest: Thanks haha, and yea I have a thing for "What if?" stories y'know. Ever since I looked up a comic called Star Wars Infinities, (Which also have quite the interesting 'what if?' scenarios) I've been wanting to do those kind of scenarios with Wreck-It Ralph._

_BandGeek727: Thanks! I'm curious to know where i go from here too lol._

_If i don't respond to your comment, I'm sorry! It's probably because I don't know how to respond to it, honest! But of course, reviews are appreciated and thank you._


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing for the Storm

**Chapter 3: Preparing for the Storm**

The sergeant then told me that I was supposed to help find the cybug, but I had to clear something up first.

"Yea, well I'd be GLAD to, but I'm kind of doing community service right now…" I pointed at the long trail leading up to the escape pod.

Felix jumped at the opportunity, "Well, I'll help you find the cybug, ma'am!" He took out his hammer and handed it to me saying, "Here Ralph, take this. It'll make your job a lot easier."

"Gee thanks, Felix." Although I was grateful, I didn't know at the time that all he was trying to do was stick around with the sergeant. I never knew he fancied her.

"Alright then," The sergeant pointed at me and commanded, "Can you guys get that spaceship working again?"

Felix had a smirk on his face when he said, "Caaan do."

Long details aside, I got the ship working, and they both went in while I stayed behind, trying to fix what I wrecked.

It was probably the most tedious work I ever had to do in my life – And that's saying something. I've been living in tediousness my whole life. For thirty years, I've been doing the same routine: wake up, climb up, break down the building, climb up some more, get thrown off, wash, rinse, and repeat.

But anyway, after what seemed to be about like a couple of hours, I was pretty much halfway done with fixing the trail. That was also when the sergeant – let me just call her Calhoun already – and Felix came back in the spaceship.

"You guys are back huh. Did you guys find th-" I stopped mid sentence as I looked at Felix. His face was entirely bruised, and I couldn't help but cringe when I saw him. "F-felix, you okay there? What happened?"

"J-just give me my hammer…"

I tossed it over, he hit his head with his hammer, and then he looked good as new again.

Felix didn't tell me at the time, but he told me later how he got so hurt. It all started when they fell in Nesquik Sand, but I'll tell that little story another time.

Calhoun had an odd way of greeting people – or me, at least. She didn't smack me in the face this time, but she punched me instead.

"That Cybug multiplied!"

She explained to me how she almost fell right in the middle of a nest of cybugs while I was rubbing my head to ease the pain again.

"Oh boy, so what do we do now…?" I didn't even ask her why she hit me, I just knew.

"We're going to have to evacuate this place, it's going down soon. We have to notify the government here first."

To spare you from the dull details, we all went into the ship and flew all the way towards the castle, or the White Castle as Vanellope called it. Granted, there was barely any breathing room in the ship, but it didn't take long to get there, so I was okay.

So we knocked on the door, Sour Bill answered, and we told him the situation. Then, he went for Vanellope who was actually sleeping at the time.

When he came back, the green ball in his monotone voice announced, "All hail, the 1st President of Sugar Rush, President Vanellope."

She came a little grumpy, "Alright, this better be good. State your business."

As Felix and I were about to open our mouths, Calhoun decided to speak for us, "Ms. President, there is a very dire situation that is about to happen her in Sugar Rush very soon."

Vanellope looked half asleep, which was probably why she was in disbelief. "Oh yea? What is it?"

"See, when Mr. Wreck-It Ralph crashed here, there was another monster on board."

I felt a little offended when Calhoun said that, but I let her continue.

"It's called a cybug. They're like a virus, and all they do is eat, kill and multiply. They've made a huge nest now, and they're getting ready to-"

"To consume Sugar Rush?" Vanellope interrupted, and it seemed like she had anxiety running down her throat.

"Yes…"

Vanellope looked fully awake when she asked, "What can we do to stop them?"

Calhoun answered, "Well, unless there's a beacon around here, all that you and your people can do at this point is evacuate."

Vanellope turned towards me and gave me a look that made me feel absolutely guilty, knowing that it pretty much was my fault that her country was about to fall.

"Sour Bill, set the evacuation plans into motion, we're getting out of here…" The little president then called the oreo guards. "Take the prisoner in the Fungeon and escort him out to Game Central Station, I'll have the Surge Protector deal with him."

But before the guards left, she changed her mind and wanted me to do it instead. "Y'know what, never mind, I'll have Knuckles here do it. You're still under community service hours anyway."

I pretty much had no choice but to comply, because I mean, I already had a bad rep at that point. Any attempt to refuse would get me into bigger trouble than I was already in.

So she told me where to go and gave me the order to just break the prison cell door open, since the whole place was going down anyway.

And when I did, I saw the prisoner, who was someone I haven't seen in 25 years.

"No way…! Turbo, is that you?"

* * *

_Guest: Does this chapter answer your question? Lol_

_So yes, I do like writing this fanfic quite a bit._

_Questions? Comments? Reviews? Thanks._


End file.
